The Dream
by Hiname Titania
Summary: "Kau lemah, tak berguna."/"Orang yang gagal akan terus menjadi orang yang gagal."/Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu saat perang berlangsung. CANON, oneshoot


**NOTE:** Hello everybody long time no see, here i'am with new story again hehe... saya bikin fic ini dari jam tujuh malem ampe jam sepuluh malem, percaya ga? Well terserah sih mau percaya atau engga itu ga penting. Saking cintanya ama sasuhina pikiran saya selalu dipenuhi pair ini, karena saking banyaknya imaginasi buat pair ini bikin mumet kepala dan akhirnya saya harus mengeluarkannya dalam sebuah oneshoot. Hope you guys like it ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto and characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but the story purely MINE.

**WARNINGS:** Canon, Hinata POV, Hinata centric, oneshoot, typos, ooc maybe, dll.

**INFO:** Chichue= Ayah. Saya mengambil timeline saat akan terjadi perang ke-4 dunia shinobi dan _shinobi force_ telah di bentuk.

_**Prolouge...**_

"Kau lemah, tak berguna." ujar _chichue_ padaku.

"Anak itu tak bisa diharapkan, bawa dia pergi dari sini. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya." ujar chichue kepada Kurinei-_sensei_ tentang aku.

"Orang yang gagal akan terus menjadi orang yang gagal." ujar Neji-_nii-san_ padaku, saat ujian chunin.

"The failure." Julukan yang diberikan orang-orang padaku.

_With all my love and kindness i bring you..._

**~The Dream~**

_By Hiname Titania_

_(^-^)v_

"Dalam perang ninja k- 4 ini, saya menyerahkan pimpinan Klan Hyuuga kepada Neji."ujar _chichue_ membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini terkejut, termasuk aku.

"Kenapa Neji? Bukankah ada Hinata-sama dari _main family_." Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik. Neji-_nii-san_ menatapku dalam diam. Aku menunduk, aku sangat membenci situasi seperti ini, ini kesekian kalinya aku berada di situasi seperti ini.

Miris memang sampai kapanpun aku berjuang dan berusaha hasilnya akan tetap sama saja. Aku tetaplah hyuuga yang lemah, yang tak akan pernah di percaya untuk memimpin klan.

Untuk apa aku berusaha jika hasilnya selalu seperti ini.

Aku berjalan di antara malam yang hening mataku melihat langit malam yang menyajikan pemandangan yang indah. Bulan malam ini begitu bersinar, namun sayang tak ada bintang yang menemaninya jadi terlihat begitu..._kesepian_ . Seperti diriku.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua mataku. Aku segera menghapusnya, menyedihkan sekali mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Aku selalu bertanya, tak adakah seseorang di dunia ini yang bisa aku bagikan suka-duka kehidupanku? Aku selalu meminta pada _Kami-sama_ untuk memberiku setidaknya satu orang saja yang mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Namun orang yang kutunggu-tunggu itu tak pernah muncul. Apakah permintaanku ini terlalu berlebihan ? Aku hanya meminta _sebuah_ kasih sayang.

Aku sudah lama tak merasakannya, semenjak ibuku meninggalkanku. Sejak hari itu, aku merasa sendiri dan kesepian. _Chichue_ berubah menjadi dingin dan seperti sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Adikku Hanabi, aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya tapi ia selalu bersama chichue, ia selalu di latih untuk menjadi _heiress_ yang kuat, agar kelak tidak terjadi kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya, agar ia tidak menjadi sepertiku yang lemah. Neji-_nii-san_, walaupun pada ujian chunin ia sempat membuatku hampir terbunuh seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan kami mulai membaik dan sudah seperti adik dan kakak. Naruto, cinta pertamaku. Setelah bertahun-tahun memendam rasa padanya, akhirnya aku mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Namun sayang, Naruto tak pernah membalas pernyataanku itu, tak memberiku sebuah kepastian. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah pada cintaku itu, aku lelah, aku sudah bosan menunggu dan mencintai secara sepihak. Pada hakikatnya aku hanya manusia biasa, yang butuh di cintai dan bukan hanya mencintai.

_(T-T)v_

Lima hari telah berlalu semenjak perang ke-4 dunia shinobi berlangsung. Aku berada di grup ke-2 bersama Neji-_nii-san_ dan grup kami mendapatkan bantuan dari grup ke-5 sehingga Kiba dan Shino yang pada dasarnya dari grup ke-5 bergabung bersama kami.

Kami menghadapi zetsu-zetsu putih yang tiada habisnya, tubuhku mulai kelelahan karenanya, cakraku mulai menipis.

Neji-_nii-san_, Kiba dan Shino pun terlihat sama kelelahannya. Namun mereka tetap semangat dan terus bertarung. Melihat semangat api mereka, memberikanku semangat untuk terus bertarung melawan zetsu putih.

"Argh!" teriakan seseorang berhasil mengagetkan kami berempat. Tidak jauh dari tempat kami, telah terjadi pertarungan yang sengit antara para _shinobi force_ dengan seseorang yang masih misteri. Aku bisa melihat para _shinobi force_ yang semakin lama, semakin banyak yang gugur akibat orang misterius itu. Tak perlu otak yang jenius untuk menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah seorang musuh, dan bukan hanya musuh biasa tapi musuh yang sangat kuat.

"Dia Sasuke!" teriak Kiba. Sepertinya dia menggunakan indra penciumannya dan berhasil mendeteksi baunya.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar, Uchiha Sasukelah yang tengah bertarung dengan _shinobi force_.

Aku, Neji-_nii-san_, Kiba dan Shino berkumpul, kami berempat bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tenanglah Hinata." ujar Neji-_nii-san_ sepertinya ia menyadari kepanikanku. Kiba dan Shino juga berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki orang-orang baik seperti mereka. Setidaknya aku bisa bertahan hidup untuk mereka.

Sekarang kami berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari terakhir aku melihatnya.

"Tch, ninja-ninja Konoha." ujarnya dingin, ia menatap satu-persatu wajah kami pertama Shino, kemudian Kiba lalu Neji-_nii-san_ dan terakhir ia melihatku. Entahlah, perasaanku saja atau apa sepertinya ia melihatku lebih lama dari yang lain.

Kami berempat mulai menyerangnya, awalnya kami saling adu taijutsu kemudian kami mengeluarkan ninjutsu-ninjutsu kami , tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa di kalahkan. Ia terlalu kuat.

Kami mulai kelelahan tapi Uchiha itu sepertinya tidak. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, kami terus berusaha mengalahkannya namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Kiba _down_.

Lalu...

Shino _down_.

Satu-satunya harapankupun akhirnya kalah juga.

Neji-_nii-san_ _down_.

Akhirnya tinggal aku saja yang masih bertahan, sepertinya ia sengaja menyisakan aku untuk ia buat menderita secara fisik dan mental.

Aku melihat tubuh Kiba, Shino dan Neji-_nii-san_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya diantara mayat-mayat shinobi lainnya. Aku memeriksa setiap cakra mereka dan bersyukur karena mereka semua masih hidup hanya saja mereka jatuh pingsan.

Aku menatapnya tajam dengan byakuganku. Nafasku bergemuruh karana kelelahan. Aku yang terjatuh berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenagaku.

Uchiha Sasuke berada di hadapanku menatapku tajam dengan kedua enternal mangekyo sharinggannya, apakah dia sang Dewa Maut yang dikirimkan _Kami-sama_ untuk mengakhiri kehidupanku ini?

Jika iya, aku tak akan melawannya hanya, biarkan aku sekali ini saja melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

Neji-_nii-san_, Kiba, Shino terima kasih karena kalian hidupku tidak terlalu menyedihkan. Aku tidak akan menyesal jika harus mati karena melindungi kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Aku memposisikan diriku dalam _Hyuuga fighting style_, mengumpulkan semua keberanianku dan tenagaku.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, menunggunya untuk menyerangku.

Satu menit berlalu

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Tak terjadi apapun, dia hanya berdiri diam sambil terus menatapku. Kenapa dia belum menyerangku? Apa aku saja yang menyerangnya terlebih dahulu?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan _gentle fistku_ ,sebelum serangan _gentle fistku_ menyentuhnya ia berkata "Hentikan."

Tubuhku berhenti dengan sendirinya. Apakah aku telah terkena jurusnya atau dalam genjutsunya? Tidak, sepertinya dia tidak menggunakan genjutsunya karena cakraku masih tenang dan terkontrol. Aku menatapnya heran. Kenapa dia menyuruhku berhenti?

Dia bergerak, dengan sigap aku kembali ke _Hyuuga fighting styleku_. Bukannya menyerangku dia malah berbalik berjalan meninggalkanku.

"T-tunggu!" ujarku mencegahnya.

Ia berhenti, menungguku melanjutkan ucapanku. "Kenapa..Kenapa kau tak menyerangku? Bukankah kau berniat membunuhku?"

Ia menatapku di balik punggungnya yang memunggungiku. "Tak berguna..."

Tak berguna katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata hinaan yang selalu diberikan orang-orang kepadaku bermunculan di benakku. _"Dasar Lemah."_

" _Cengeng."_

" _Memalukan." _

"_Menyedihkan."_

" _Mengecewakan."_

" _Payah."_

" _Tak berguna!"_

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar karenanya, aku tak bisa menahan air mata untuk tidak keluar dari kedua mataku. Rasanya emosiku telah berada di puncaknya.

Mataku menatapnya sendu. "A-apakah aku terlihat begitu lemah, Sasuke? Apakah aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Apakah karena aku begitu menyedihkan ,aku tak pantas untuk kau bunuh? Apa aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk mati? Jawab aku Sasuke!" semakin lama aku berbicara semakin memuncak emosiku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kenapa semua orang selalu menganggapku lemah, tak berguna? Aku benci... aku benci karena mereka semua benar. Aku ini memang lemah dan tak berguna. Dan sekarang aku sudah terlalu lelah dan hanya ingin mati.

"Kau takkan mengerti." Kali ini aku dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang sudah ada di belakangku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku.

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar ucapannya, "Kau benar. Aku memang takkan mengerti, aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti."

"Apakah kau begitu ingin mati, Hinata?" ujarnya, ada perasaan aneh yang berhembus di hatiku ketika mendengarnya menyebut namaku.

"Ya." ujarku lemah.

"Sayangnya aku tak ingin kau mati." Perkataan Sasuke ini berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Aku terdiam.

Dia terdiam.

Kami berdua berdiri dalam diam, untuk beberapa saat keheningan yang tercipta diantara kita bersama hembusan angin yang menyentuhku dan menyentuhnya.

Aku berbalik, menghadapinya. Mataku menatap mata onyxnya yang sekarang bewarna hitam. Ia balas menatapku. Kami berdua bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku bertanya padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanyanya.

Ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku masih berusia 5 tahun.

_Sebelas tahun yang lalu..._

_Klan Hyuuga dan Klan Uchiha adalah klan elite dari desa konohagakure. Jadi, tidak heran jika kedua klan tersebut saling bersilaturahmi. Sebagai Klan Hyuuga yang berasal dari main family aku di ajak ayahku untuk menemui Klan Uchiha di Kediamannya._

_Hari itu adalah hari pertama dan terakhir aku pergi ke kediaman Uchiha._

_Dari yang aku lihat, keluargaku memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Sasuke. Kami semua berkumpul di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke duduk saling berhadapan diantara meja panjang berbentuk persegi. Aku duduk diantara ibu dan ayahku, sedangkan Sasuke duduk diantara ibu dan kakaknya. Untuk beberapa waktu keluarga kami mengobrol obrolan yang ringan seperti menanyakan kabar dan lain sebagainya, sampai akhirnya ayahku menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri. _

"_Perkenalkan dirimu Hinata." Ujar chichue tegas._

_Aku mengangguk lalu berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan semua mata terarah padaku, tubuhku bergetar karena gugup. Pada dasarnya aku ini orang yang sangat pemalu jadi aku merasa gugup ketika menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku._

_Dengan susah payah aku berkata. "S-s-sa-saya H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata." Kemudian aku membungkuk memberi hormat kepada mereka. "Se-senang bertemu kalian."_

_Setelah selesai dengan perkenalanku, aku segera duduk kembali. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan marah ayahku. Aku tau ayahku pasti kecewa karena aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri dengan baik._

"_Ya, ampuun Hiashi lihatlah anakmu. Dia sangat lucu dan imut." ujar seorang wanita, dia adalah ibu Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto._

_Ayahku tidak menjawabnya, sedangkan ibuku tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu dan membelai lembut kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku merona karenanya._

"_Nah sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri." ujar seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayahku, dia adalah ayah dari Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku._

_Seorang pria mirip Sasuke namun jauh lebih tinggi darinya berdiri, "Aku Uchiha Itachi. Jounin. Salam kenal." ujarnya seraya membungkuk memberi hormat. _

"_Oh jadi ini anakmu yang genius itu?" tanya chichue._

_Fugaku-san tersenyum bangga dan mengangguk. "Ya, dia adalah anakku yang hebat."_

_Untuk beberapa menit mereka membicarakan dan memuji Itachi-san, Itachi-san sendiri membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis._

_Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena ia menunduk tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihan darinya. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya di nomber duakkan. Aku jadi ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya._

_Sepertinya ia menyadari tatapanku, ia melihatku yang tengah menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat kami berdua berpandangan, namun aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dengan ke dua pipiku yang memerah. Aku ketahuan tengah memperhatikannya, tentu saja aku sangat malu._

_Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke masih terus menatapku, dalam dudukku aku bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karenanya._

"_Nah Sasuke, sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan diri." ujar Mikoto-san._

_Dengan malu-malu aku menatapnya. Kami bertatapan, selama perkenalan matanya tak pernah lepas dariku. _

"_Aku Uchiha Sasuke, setelah aku besar nanti aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat melampaui kakakku dan aku akan menikahi Hinata." ujarnya polos._

_Mataku membulat mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya, mungkin bukan hanya aku saja yang terkejut tapi semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Pipiku yang sudah memerah jadi tambah memerah, wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat._

_Yang aku ingat selanjutnya adalah suara tawa para orang tua, dan cubitan kecil dari Mikoto-san ke pipi Sasuke..._

_(^-^)v_

Aku merona setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik ke telingaku. "Saat itu, aku berkata akan menjadi ninja yang hebat melampaui kakakku dan.." ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "...ingin menikahimu."

Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri, aku tak percaya dia masih mengingat ucapannya itu.

"Sekarang aku telah menjadi ninja yang hebat melampaui kakakku." ujarnya lagi.

Kami berdua bertatapan, matanya memandangku lurus. Aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri dari mata onyxnya. Jantungku masih terus berpacu dengan cepatnya.

"Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas seperti tak bertulang, tubuhku terasa melayang dan lama kelamaan kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku.

Sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

_(^-^)v_

"Hinata!" sebuah suara berhasil membangunkanku.

Perlahan-lahan mataku terbuka, aku melihat sekelilingku. Neji-nii-san menatapku dengan khawatir, aku masih berada di tempat yang sama dan keadaanya masih sama seperti sebelum Sasuke menyerang.

Ternyata semua hanya mimpi, mimpi yang aneh bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermimpi Uchiha Sasuke melamarku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega bersyukur karena Neji-nii-san, Kiba dan Shino semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun dalam hati kecilku aku merasa _sedikit_ kecewa.

Apakah aku berharap tadi itu bukanlah mimpi?

Entahlah, aku tidak tau...

Yang jelas aku bersyukur karena Neji-_nii-san_, Kiba, dan Shino baik-baik saja. Mereka menatapku khawatir.

"Hinata-sama,kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji-_nii-san_.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah." ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tadi tak sadarkan diri, sepertinya saat bertarung dengan zetsu-zetsu kau kehabisan cakra dan akhirnya kau pingsan." jelas Kiba.

"Minum pil ini, cakramu akan pulih setelah meminum pil ini." ujar Neji-_nii-san_ seraya memberikan air dan pil itu padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan segera meminum pil itu, aku bisa merasakan pil itu mulai bekerja dalam tubuhku.

"Argh!" teriakan seseorang berhasil mengagetkan kami berempat. Tidak jauh dari tempat kami, telah terjadi pertarungan yang sengit antara para _shinobi force_ dengan seseorang yang masih misteri. Aku bisa melihat para _shinobi force_ yang semakin lama, semakin banyak yang gugur akibat orang misterius itu. Tak perlu otak yang jenius untuk menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah seorang musuh, dan bukan hanya musuh biasa tapi musuh yang sangat kuat.

Mana mungkin terjadi...

Mana mungkin adegan yang tadi ada dalam mimpiku sekarang ada di hadapanku?

Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?

Mana mungkin ini terjadi? Orang yang sedang bertarung dengan para _shinobi force_ tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke, kan?

"Dia Sasuke!" teriak Kiba.

Ternyata memang Uchiha Sasuke.

_Kami-sama, mimpiku tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan, kan?_

**The End.**

**A/N:** Ya ampuuuun aku bikin fic angst, menurut kalian ini termasuk angst bukan sih? Kalau bukan aku mau ganti genrenya ah. Hahaha Sasuke melamar Hinata? Percaya ga tuh? Gimana guys? Gaje kah? Abal kah? Jelek kah? Bagus kah? Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian sepuasnya, saya selalu menanti pendapat dan saran-saran dari kalian. Jika suka katakan, jika tidak suka juga katakan saja. Haruskah saya menghapus fic ini atau haruskah saya membuat fic seperti ini lagi? Silahkan beritahu saya lewat reviews. Terus saya minta maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam fic ini saya benar-benar minta maaf. Namanya juga orang yang masih dalam tahap belajar ga papakan punya kesalahan iya toh? Bener toh? Mantep toh (?)

Hahaha forget about chit-chat ga pentingnya.. saya sangat membutuhkan review dari para dear readers agar saya menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi dan lagi. Amin.

Oh ya buat para silent readers saya mengerti dengan kemalesan untuk mereview karena saya juga kadang mengalaminya but it nice to know that you give me some opinion and advice about this fic and my other fic too, trust me your reviews HELP me a lot

Well see you again in another chance!

Bye! Sampai jumpa lagi! I love my reviewers X3


End file.
